The instant invention relates generally to bearings and more specifically it relates to a two piece split bearing assembly.
To remove old worn bearings shaft stripping must be done before new bearings can be replaced onto a shaft. This situation is time consuming so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.
Numerous bearings have been provided in prior art that are adapted to take thrust and radial load. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,546,762; 3,592,519 and 3,826,545 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.